When a Lazy Ninja Gets Jealous
by x-p.a.t.t.y-x
Summary: In the midst of Shikamaru discovering his feelings for his blond teammate.When Kenji, Ino's new boyfriend shows up Shikamaru is left confused, heartbroken, and jealous out of his mind. How far will he go to get the girl he loves back? [ShikaIno]
1. 1 Jelousy: The Green Eyed Monster

A/n: hey ppls! im new here and this is my first story and thx to my friend xDark-Tainted-Tears! she roxs so much! anyways... Enjoy!

disclaimer: i do not own theses naruto characters! only kenji! ...i wished i did though...

* * *

"Do I really like Ino?" A certain lazy ninja asked himself. Ever since yesterday he kept asking himself this same question over and over again... 

He reflected back on what had happened yesterday…

_**

* * *

Flashback**_

_**Shikamaru was walking around trying to find a good cloud spot for his normal cloud-watching routine when he saw Ino with a guy laughing and holding hands. **_

_**Shikamaru was wondering who that guy Ino was with. He had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. The two were now walking towards him. Ino saw him and flashed him a grin.**_

"_**Hey Shika! Have you met Kenji? He's my new boyfriend! Isn't that great! "Ino asked, enthusiastically to her teammate with a big grin on her face**_

"_**No, but uh, hey…Kenji..." Shikamaru mumbled, politely, addressing Kenji.**_

_**Somehow he felt something strange and highly uncomfortable in the pit of his stomach and he knew that something was wrong.**_

_**It was jealousy, the green-eyed monster…**_

"_**Oh, uh, if you'll excuse us, Shikamaru, we have to get going." Kenji said, while leaving with Ino still holding her hand. **_

_**When they left, Shikamaru was fuming inwardly. Wait, wait...why was he fuming? What is because he liked Ino? No ha, that couldn't be right. He's her just a teammate and her best friend but did he like her more than that? Did he love the one and only Yamanaka Ino? **_

…_**Did he?**_

_**End of flash back

* * *

**_

"I wonder what I should do. Should I go get advice? Probably, but…from who?" (Sigh) "This is really troublesome, and I thought I was a genius…" Shikamaru muttered, getting off the grassy hill.

He finally decided to go to Chouji for his problem. He might even find have answer.

…Hopefully…

* * *

**KNOCK.**

**KNOCK.**

**KNOCK.**

Shikamaru knocked on Chouji's door. It opened and Mrs. Akimichi was there, with a smile on her face.. "Hello there Shikamaru, Chouji is upstairs in his room. Would you like to come in?" She asked him, politely.

"Yeah, I would. Thanks." Shikamaru answered, while coming in and going upstairs to Chouji's room.

Chouji noticed his best friend's presence and grinned "Hey there Shikamaru! What are you doing here?"

"I came here for advice." He paused for a second, before continuing quickly, "I know, I usually don't ask people for advice but I can't answer this question. It's been bugging me for days.." Shikamaru said with sigh. "…How troublesome." He muttered.

"So what is it?" Chouji asked his teammate, curious.

Shikamaru told him everything that happened yesterday and his question to himself. When he was done, he took a deep breath, waiting for Chouji's answer.

Chouji grinned knowingly at his friend and answered, with a wicked smile on his face, "I think you've liked Ino ever since we were genins." The plump boy told him, truthfully and then continued as he noted the shocked look on the lazy genius' face,

"Every time she talked about Sasuke, you would always scowl and look away. When she was ever hurt or needed help, you were always there for here, even though you were always saying to yourself how troublesome it was. Even now, you still act like that."

"I-I have?" Shikamaru asked, shocked at what Chouji just told him. It had never even occurred to him that he had acted like that around Ino. He had just always thought of himself as a lazy bastard that liked to go cloud-watching.

"Yes you have, I should know, I am your best friend." Chouji reassured him with a smile. "And I see these things."

"So, I do like Ino?" Shikamaru questioned again, still not sure.

"Yes you do! Why else would you be _jealous_?" Chouji shouted at his best friend, a smirk starting to make a way to his lips.

"I guess that I do like Ino" Shikamaru said with a smile. "Thanks Chouji, but one thing: she has a boyfriend now, remember? And I really think she's happy with him. How will I find a way to win her heart?"

"Uh… impress her?" Chouji answered, bluntly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I don't know, plus if I did know, don't you think I would have one by now?" Chouji said, laughing to himself.

"Yeah, that's true, anyways Chouji, I better get going. Thanks for all you help. You really are my best friend." Shikamaru said, while leaving Chouji's house.

He needed to come up with an idea to get Ino back. If only he knew more about women and what they like. As far as he was concerned, the only thing they were…troublesome to the human race. Too bad he wasn't a woman…

He sighed.

Troublesome much?

* * *

A/N:i hoped u enjoyed my story! plz review! also suggestions r welcome

xxxpatriciaxxxinoroxs


	2. 2 Team STH

A/N: here's my 2nd chappie! im glad ppl like it!

disclaimer: i don't own naruto... if i did ino would have been with shikamaru way in the beggining, ino would be the main character for the girls instead of sakura and temari didn't like shikamaru.(ppls... just to remind u... i do not hate sakura. i don't like her but i don't hate her. same goes for temari. i only hate orchimaru!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru headed to his favorite cloud-watching spot to think about what he was going to do with his problem. He stared at the clear, blue sky, it's soft layer carpeting above; it reminded him a lot of Ino.

She had these beautiful cerulean eyes that he could stare at for eternity. And the sun was as golden as her long blond tresses. If only he knew a way to get her back...

"If only…" Shikamaru muttered to himself. Suddenly a paper blew over to him. It read:

_Have problems?_

_Need help getting a girl you like?_

_If that's you…_

_We could help!_

_Just call this number: 555-_8888 (**A/N: That' a real phone number people so don't call it! Its hunger hotline**** My sister once did and it was so funny! Don't try it though! LOL.)**

_We wish to help you with your problems_: **Team STH  
**

Shikamaru stared at the flyer, reading over the words again.

"Should I try it?" The lazy-nin wondered out loud. Maybe I should. I wonder if they could help me. Oh well, maybe I could get Ino back with the help of these people."

Shikamaru stood up to leave, glaring at the ground under him. "This is so troublesome" He muttered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he got home, he headed to his room. He didn't even care what his mom was saying to him about being late.

When Shikamaru reached his room, he picked up the phone and called **_Team STH_.**

"Um… hi there, I saw your flyer and well I need your help." He said with sigh.

_This is so troublesome. _

"**Team STH **at your service!" The voice boomed through the phone, cheerfully. Shikamaru held the phone away from his ear for a second, "So, tell me: what's your problem?"

"Okay, there's this girl on my team I like and she has just recently got a boyfriend. I really like her and I want her to somehow notice me again but I don't know how!" Shikamaru paused for a second before taking a breath before continuing.

"It's really hard for me and even though a genius like me would never have problems like this, I really don't know what to do!"

The 200 IQ genius came to a pause again, slamming his fist to the wall and gently sighing. " And I just want her back again."

"Aww! That is such cute story! **Team STH** will definitely be on the case!" the girl on the other line reassured Shikamaru, through a loud,cheery voice.

"Thanks… anyways, who is **Team STH**? Are you one of them?" Shikamaru asked, curiously with a hint of suspision.

"Yep! I'm Haruno Sakura the rest are…" The kunoichi was interrupted when Shikamaru's shocked voice rand through the phone.

"Haruno Sakura! Are you fucking serious! It's Nara Shikamaru! You're **Team STH**!" Shikamaru shouted, shocked that it was Sakura who was helping him.

"Oh my God! Shikamaru! And yes I am on **Team STH**. So are Tenten and Hinata! We made it up together! I cannot believe you having girl troubles! Wait 'till Tenten and Hinata hear that you our next customer!" Sakura shouted, wickedly.

_She couldn't wait to help Shikamaru with his girl problems. _

"Yeah." Shikamaru said with a sigh. Great, a bunch of women are helping him. " Troublesome."

"So… who's the lucky girl?" Sakura said, trying to surpress her giggle.

"I-it's… um… well…" He stuttered, his cheeks burning a bright red.

"Well spit it out! I do have to know!" Sakura said with curiosity in her voice. She really wanted to know.

"It's… its-Ino." Shikamaru finished off, embarrassed about the situation.

"HOLY CRAP! You like INO? _Yamanaka _Ino? Oh my God, Shikamaru, I knew it!" Sakura exclaimed while, screaming excitedly.

"Sakura! Would you not scream in the phone! My eardrums feel like their going to burst. This is so troublesome." Shikamaru said in annoyance at the girl screaming in delight.

"And yes, I do like her."

"Ok, so the girl you were talking about this whole time was Ino,right?" Sakura asked,as if she didn't know.

"Duh. " Shikamaru replied, bluntly in a monotone, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah I know but I was just checking if I actually heard you right!" Sakura said with a hidden grin on her face. "So…what's he like? Her new _boyfriend_ I mean" The medic-nin asked, mischief filling her tone of voice.

Shikamaru flinched when he heard the word _boyfriend_ and could feel his tomach twist in knots again.

"His name is Kenji. He has short browm hair, hazel eyes and tanned skin. He's also half a foot taller than Ino so I guess he's the same height as me." Shikamaru explained, boredly, answering Sakura's question.

He didn't really feel like talking about Ino's boyfriend.

"Ohh! He sounds like a hottie! When Ino breaks up with him and goes out with you, I'm going to ask him out! Hell yeah!" Sakura said with a giggle, her Inner Sakura braking out.

Now she _really _wanted to help Shikamaru to get Ino back now!

"Sakura! Would you focus! What about me!" Shikamaru told Sakura, slightly irritated that she would go off topic and winced when Sakura referred to Kenji as a hottie.

"Don't worry, don't worry I wouldn't forget about my customers! Well… come to think of it, you're my first customer! Isn't that funny!" Sakura said,with a forced giggle.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, so how are you going to help me?" Shikamaru asked, annoyed, trying to stay on topic and also curious of what there actions were going to be on helping him get Ino back from Kenji.

"Well I still need to plan that out with the rest of the team so you can't know until tomorrow. Meet us at the mall at 12:00,okay?" Sakura explained to him, specifically.

_She couldn't wait to help him! This was going to be **Team STH's** first time with matchmaking!_

"Ok, see you then; Bye." Shikamaru muttered, glumly as he hung up the phone. Maybe **Team STH** could help him, even though he was there first customer, they were Ino's girlfriends so they probably know a lot about her but what would they do to get him with Ino?

"Tomorrow is going to a long day..." Shikamaru muttered to himself while plopping into bed, stuffing his head through his pillow.

Suddenly, an image of Ino and Kenji flashed through his head and he abruptly sat himself up on his bed.

Shikamaru took his pillow and fisted his hands. Frustrated, he threw the pillow angrily into the wall.

He sighed to himself as he started to lie down, closing his eyes.

"Troublesome."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: here ends my 2nd chappie. plz a review and give suggestions on how shika could ino back. plz and thx!_** )  
**_


	3. Athour Note

Hey ppls. I noe u guys r expecting another chappie but…yea…and authour note instead…I'm so sorry but that next chappie isn't here yet…but I have reasons…

1. school started  
2. I'm so busy…  
3. I can only go on the com on Saturday or when I'm done my homework and studying for anything so I won't be going on a lot…  
4. I'm done the chappie but my beta still needs to revise and check my spelling errors cuz I have tons  
5. my beta is also busy with school work and stuff so she hasn't replied to me yet…(but I still trust her as my beta! So I'm not blaming her for anything at all!)

again I'm so sorry! I don't noe when I can deliver u my next chappie but when I do I promise to give u 2-3 chapies! Promise! Till then bye!

Sweet n Sour-shikaino-


	4. 3 Makeovers and Suprises

A/N: finnaly i noe... the 3 rd chappie! i'm so srry it took so long! i feel so bad!!! well enough talk from me, you probably want to get on to the story so here!!!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Makeover time and Surprising News **

His chestnut orbs glanced around his his surroundings. Trudging forward, he heaved a sigh as his hand swung open the door, sending in a gust of wind. A frown fell upon his lips as he took in his surroundings.

It was loud, noisy and especially nowhere Shikamaru would have thought he'd ever have to step foot in.

**The mall.**

But Sakura had told him specifically exactly where to meet them. Glancing at a map of the shops here, he squinted his eyes at the small printing.

But before he even had time to make out what the map had read, a voice called out to him.

"Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru shoved his hands into the pocket of his caprice and turned around lazily to meet them with a bored expression.

"Hey." Came his smooth, baritone reply.

"Hey Shikamaru, glad you made it!" The pink-haired haired medic smiled as she pushed back the roseate locks falling over her face. "I thought you weren't going to show up!"

Shikamaru just shrugged, nonchalantly as he glanced around him. "So," He started. "...what do you plan on doing?"

Behind Sakura, Tenten stepped out, in her usual ninja attire, her dark chestnut hair pulled up in two buns neatly on both sides of her head. Her chocolate orbs shimmered as a slight smirk played on her lips.

Shikamaru noticed this and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What exactly do you have planned...?" He approached, cautiously.

Tenten just casually shrugged as the smirk on her lips started to widen. "Well, " She started out, slowly. Shikamaru started to have a bad feeling about this. "...We're going to give you a make-over." She finished, the words rolling off her tongue quickly, hoping he wouldn't catch the words.

"T-That's why we're at the mall." A small voice spoke up behind Tenten. Hinata stepped up closer to them, her lavender eyes carefully avoiding their eye contact.

The lazy-chunnin narrowed his eyes and at first, stood processing in their words. Finally, his eyes widened again as he stepped back. "You guys are insane." He stated, after a moment.

Sakura rolled her emerald eyes at the boy as she heard him groan. Stepping towards him, she gripped his arm and pulled him after her, calling after her friends. "C'mon Shikamaru!" The pink-haired konoichi urged.

Shikamaru could've sworn her eyes started to get a mischief glint in them. "...this is for Ino, right?" She finished off, a smile playing on her lips.

Shikamaru suddenly stopped in his tracks as he once again narrowed his eyes defensively. Sakura smirked proudly, obviously knowing she had won.

Sakura continued to urge and lead Shikamaru to follow her and this time, he had actually allowed her to do so. Suddenly, Sakura had stopped in her tracks and turned to Hinata and Tenten, tapping on her chin." Say, Hinata...Tenten; which should we start with first? Hair or wardrobe?"

"M-Maybe we should start with his w-wardrobe first."

"I say hair."

"Hmm…I say wardrobe." The pink-haired medic concluded, thoughtfully. "...Plus it's just up ahead!" She added, for good measure. Tenten furrowed her eyebrows and then nodded, agreeing.

"Fine then! Wardrobe first!" The chestnut-eyed beauty exclaimed, a grin making a way to her lips.

Shikamaru groaned and tapped his shoes to the ground, impatiently. "Let's just get on with this already." He urged them, boredly.

"Okay, then! We're off to find some clothes!"

And they were off...

The lazy chunnin had trudged around the store after Sakura as she piled a variety of tops and shoved them into Shikamaru's arms. Meanwhile, Tenten had gone off on the opposite side of the store, on a search for pants and Hinata was looking for just the right accessories.

**30 minutes later… **

"Shikamaru!" A shrill voice pierced through the door of the change room. "Come out from the change room! We want to see you first outfit already!" Sakura had called out, impatiently.

Sighing as he unlocked the door to the change room stall, the lazy-nin came out wearing an over-sized black tee and baggy plaid pants that scarcely hung on his hips.

"Wow, Shikamaru, you look nice." Tenten complimented, nodding in approval.

"Of course! I _did_ pick out that outfit!" Sakura stated, conceitedly, as she eyed Shikamaru and smiled in approval, too.

"Alright! On to your second outfit!" Tenten exclaimed, impatiently, as she shoved a pile of clothes into his arms.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered, using his favourite word, as he went back inside to the change room.

When he had come out for what seemed like hours later, he was wearing a dark t-shirt and a faded pair of blue jeans.

"Nice pick, Tenten!" Sakura complimented, as brought her hands up to her mouth and giggled.

A smirk tugged on the brunette's lips as her eyes glinted, obviously proud of herself.

"A-And now for your third outfit..." A small voice spoke as she stepped forward and piled an outfit into Shikamaru's arms.

Heaving a sigh, he trudged himself into the stall and lazily locked the door. "Finally...the last one."

His third outfit consisted of a long-sleeved black tee, a plaid short-sleeved woven shirt, and a pair of dark jeans. When he had lazily pulled himself out, all the girls grinned as their eyes shimmered in approval.

"Wow, Hinata! Awesome choice!" Both konoichi smiled at their friend and ushered Shikamaru to the cash register where they had paid for the clothes.

The lazy chunnin was stuck carrying a loaded shopping bag as Sakura and Tenten had rushed to the next store. Hinata stayed back with Shikamaru, shaking her head at her friends as she watched them go.

When they had caught up to the two girls, Hinata had suggested, "M-Maybe we should go to the hairdresser...B-Before it closes." Everyone had agreed, hurrying to the salon.

As soon as they had entered, Shikamaru was almost knocked over by the stench of chemicals and the overwhelming fumes in the air. When Sakura had seen the look on his face, she rolled her emerald eyes and waved her hands in the air, calling for someone.

"Ami!" She had called out, her voice spreading through the whole salon. Everyone turned to look and Shikamaru had to hide in face, feeling paranoid. "Hey, Ami! Over here!"

Shikamaru nudged her softly in the ribs and seethed through his mouth, hastily. "Hey, Sakura, any louder?"

The pink-haired konoichi just shrugged and smiled warmly as a woman that seemed about there age heading over to them.

"Hey there, Sakura! Long time, no see, so, what brings you here?" The tall, slender woman greeted, flipping her long navy blue tresses over her shoulders, sending them to tumble gracefully over her shoulders.

Sakura's emerald eyes seemed to glisten as a grin broke out on her lips, "Well, Ami, see Shikamaru here has a ..._problem_..." She started out, slowly. Her voice lowered as she leaned closer to the woman, whispering. "Well, he has a little problem and we kind of need your expertise here."

And she continued, "He really loves this girl. You know Ino, who I told you about? And yeah, you can guess the rest."

"Oh, I see." Ami nodded, slowly, seeming to understand the problem. The lazy shinobi's eyes had widened as he heard Sakura's whispered words to Ami, a light rouge made its way to his pale face.

"Here." Ami had turned to have a look at Shikamaru and he started to feel a little self-conscious. Her dark eyes shined in approval as she smiled warmly at him.

"Have a seat here, Shikamaru." Ami said, as she guided Shikamaru to the nearest vacant chair. "So girls, do you have an idea of what you want me to do to his hair?" Ami asked the girls as she observed Shikamaru's hair.

She ran her slender fingers through his chestnut locks.

"Hmm…" They wondered. This was a hard choice to decide.

"O-Oh...I-I think I have an idea." Hinata had stuttered, pushing her two index fingers together, nervously.

"Okay, what is it?" Tenten cocked her head at Hinata. Sakura had also turned her head to face Hinata, too. Suddenly, they were all ears.

"W-Well, m-maybe we could take his hair o-out of his ponytail." The lavender-eyed beauty had suggested a shy smile irking on her lips.

All the girls had tapped their chins, considering the idea and then nodded in approval. "Okay," Tenten said. "Let's do it." She turned to Ami and nodded, sternly.

Suddenly, Sakura's head perked up. "Hmm, we shouldn't cut it since I know how much Ino likes Shikamaru's hair how it is." She stated, pretending to be nonchalant, while eyeing Shikamaru from the corner of her emerald eyes.

The brown-haired shinobi of Team 10 irked his head away, pretending to have not heard the konoichi comment, all the while, trying to hide the pleased look on his face.

Ami whirled Shikamaru's chair around and pulled out his hair-tie, sending a curtain of his chestnut mane to fall gracefully down to reach scarcely above his shoulders.

"Wow, Shikamaru!" Ami had exclaimed. "You look great with your hair down!"

"Yeah, you should wear it down more often. You could even beat Neji's hair!" Tenten stated, smiling at him with awe.

Starting to feel a little self-conscious and annoyed, Shikamaru attempted his avoid their gazes as that light rouge appeared on his face once more.

"Okay, if you guys are here for my expertise, I say you keep his hair down. He looks cute with it down but we'll fix it up a little." Ami had stated, smiling cheekily at him.

"Agreed."

**30 Minutes later… **

After Ami was done fixing up Shikamaru's hair into a new style, slightly neater than his previous one, she curiously peered over at the three konoichi, lifting up her chin defiantly. "So, girls, if you don't mind me asking: Who's Ino's new boyfriend?"

"Kenji Tanaka."

Suddenly, Ami's dark orbs slightly widened. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"No, I'm not, why?" Sakura had questioned, peering closer to Ami's horrified face, her pink eyebrows colliding together into a concerned frown.

Ami just sighed and her mouth curved into a frown. " Well, he was my boyfriend for a while and I actually thought he was ...'_the one'_," Ami started, her eyes tearing away from theirs and her two fingers on each hand reached up to do air quotes. "And let's just say I found out he was with another girl...while he was dating me..."

Gasping and unbelieving what they were hearing, Team STH's eyes had widened in despair and concern for their blond friend, worrying for her sake. Clenching his fist under his sleeves, Shikamaru had found himself folding his fists together until his nails dug deep into his skin.

His chestnut orbs had narrowed significantly and something burned inside him. Suddenly, he slammed his fists onto the counter, softly, unwanting to attract attention but all the while, fury boiling inside him.

"So, Kenji could be cheating on Ino right now...?" Sakura had stated aloud, while her jaded eyes narrowed.

"...And I-Ino-chan will get hurt." Hinata had concluded, her lavender eyes, widening and her clenched fists placed over her chest, worriedly.

Tenten had smacked her lips together and stood up, her chocolate orbs unable to hold in her emotions and worry for her friend. "Damn that, Kenji!"

Unclenching his fist, Shikamaru had avoided their gazes and his gaze averted to the ground below him as he told them in a harsh, whispered tone, "You guys have to convince Ino to break up with Kenji."

" I know, Shikamaru." The pink-haired konoichi whispered back, in a low and soft tone. Her eyes had flared up in sympathy." I know."

The lazy shinobi's dark chestnut eyes had looked away, as a sad and soft smile crept onto his face. "I promised I would take care of her. And if there's one thing I'd never stand for," He had whispered, bitterly. "It would be seeing Ino getting her heart broken."

* * *

A/N: ok, here ends the 3rd chappie. i noe ppls i may have promised u the 4th chappie now along with this one but u may have to wait a little longer...srry! rite now my beta is fixing it up and the 5th chappie is still in proccess by me so just wait. 


	5. Athour NoteAgain!

Author's note:

Omg ppls! I'm so so srry I haven't been on and everything! My bros said I couldn't go to this ite ever again but now I can! Yay party! And don't worry I'll get the new chappies on! I just gotta get my beta…if she will still be my beta…well I hope so! Well that's all I have to say so bye!


	6. 4 Guesses and Secret crushes

**A/N: **ohmigosh!!! I noe noe super long time since I updated and I gave u guys sich a short chappie!!!! I'm so so srry!!! But don't worry I have the next one ready…well almost…also it may sound a bit more diff since I got my friends aki to beta it instead of my orginal beta….she was too busy and I felt rly bad that I couldn't provide u guys the chappie as soon as I came bac…well I just glad I I have a chappie! I hope u guys like it!!! and thxs to everybody who still support this story!!! -gives them cake and cookies and big bear hugs- Well enough of my jabbering just read the story…lols!!!

Trisha: u talk alot..

pat: shut up! as i was saying on to story!!!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Guesses and Secret crushes**

**Normal POV.**

Shikamaru was walking home from the long day at the mall with Sakura, Tenten and Hinata. He was in deep thought so he didn't realize when he bumped into someone which sent them straight to the ground. "Hey! Watch where your-oh-S-Shika-kun?"

"Ino?" Shikamaru said as he recognized the voice and responded by holding out his hand to her as she took it. "Sorry about that. You okay?"

"I'm fine but, I will feel a lot better if you treat me to Ichiraku for dinner" Ino said with a mischievous grin plastered on her peach-colored face.

Shika smiled and chuckled a bit. "Troublesome but sure, why not." They then made their way to Ichiraku's ramen.

"So…Shika how have you been these days?" Ino asked, looking up at him as he looked at the clouds.

**Shika POV.**

"You know… the usual." I said leaving out the part about **Team STH. **Now _that_ would be troublesome if she knew… "What about you?"

"Well, you know how I'm with Kenji-kun? Well he's so sweet! I really think he could be the one for me!"

While I heard these words I felt that same hint of jealousy come back to me. Chouji was right.

"I see." I said as I clenched my fists, trying to hide my anger and jealousy.

"I mean he's really sweet, caring, really romantic, and well… he just perfect!" Ino said with a dreamy sigh.

**Go to hell Kenji!** The inner Shika was saying as he boiling inside, burning up a Kenji doll. I tried my best to keep my emotions inside me.

"Well enough about me, what about you Shika? Have anyone special? Cause you know…these days you always look like there something on your mind…so spill" Ino asked smirking.

I didn't want to say it was her, yet another side of me did and wanted to sweep her off her feet and kiss her right there on the spot. But no, I couldn't do _that_; I wouldn't want her mad at me. For only god knows if I'll be able to survive. Instead I said, "Yeah…I do…"

**Normal POV.**

"Tell me?" Ino asked obviously interested.

"No…why do you want to know?" Shika said, and he smirked a bit.

"Fine, I'll guess then" she said playfully ignoring his question.

"Why not but I'm only answering yes or no questions"

"Fine but remember you owe me!" Ino said as she spotted Ichiraku and dragged Shika over there to an empty chair.

"Well hello there! What would like today?" Ayame asked.

"Miso Ramen" they both said. (A/N: thxs Aki for finding me a ramen!!! Lols!!! It was rly hard!!!)

"Ok, 2 bowls of ramen Miso Ramen coming up"

"Ok Shika where were we? Oh yeah! To guess the girl!" she said smiling.

"Go ahead"

Ayame came back and gave them there ramen and went to tend another customer. They stated eating there ramen when Ino asked a question.

**Ino POV.**

"Is she brunette?"

"Fortunately not"

"Blond?"

"Yes"

Hmmm she's blond…wow just like me!

"Bossy?"

"Troublesome but I like that about her"

I laughed as my brain was thinking. So blonde…bossy…hmm…

"Lazy?"

"Definitely not"

Hmm…not lazy eh?

"Cute?"

"No, hot"

I laughed again.

"Does she like pudding?"

"What kind of question is that? But yeah she does…"

I laughed at my stupid question. So she likes pudding! Ha-ha! So do I…hmm…

"So what do you think she would be doing right now?"

"That's not a yes or no question but if you really want to know…she would be having dinner with me right now."

I stopped eating, shocked. Could it be that the person I've been guessing about all this time me!? No it can't be but all the clues lead to me! I looked at his face. He looked serious. I bit my lip. "Shi-Shika?"

"Ino I want to show you something and there I'll explain."

"Fine but you promise to?"

"Yea"

Shikamaru paid Ayame and took my hand and guided the way. My head was going in circles. Omg! So the girl he was describing was me! He thinks I'm hot! Omg what am I going to do! I have a boyfriend! Why does this have to happen to me! I mean if I tell Shika-kun off he might not be my friend anymore and if I break if off with Kenji-kun he might think that I'm one of those girls who just plays around with guys and dumps then every time a new, hotter guy comes along! Holy crap! What am I going to do!

**Shika POV.**

I took Ino's hand guided her to the place we knew best. The most special place for both us. The place where we first met…

* * *

**A/N:** hope u guys like it!!! I worked rly hard on it and so did my beta!!! I'll get the next one as soon as I can…but it won't be as long as last time!!! i hope i get lots of reviews!!! lols!!! and guess wat? tommorow is my b-day!!! yay!!! so this is my b-day presnts to u!!!! even tho u guys should be the one who should be giving me presnts! lols!ni'm just glad i updated before my b-day like i told my self! lols! 

**Trisha: ** good thing u did cuz evil things would have happened...

Pat: -gulps- ohmigosh yeah...well anways don't forget to review!!!!

Sweet n Sour-shikaino-


	7. 5 Memories at the CloudWatching Hill

**A/N: **yay go me!!!! i actaully got it done!!! and it didn't take a whole 3 months or somethin!!! yay me!!! thxs to everyone who still read this story even tho it was on hold for so damn long and u guys probably got pissed at me cuz thats wat i would have done...lols!!! and guys again i'm so so srry for havin short chappies! i'm just getting in the mood of wrting again even tho i am very busy with school and things...well anways enough about me...read the chappie!

**Trisha:**chatterbox...

**Pat:** oh shut-up! plus ir ur dissin me ur also dissen ur self so ha! there!

**Trisha:** -glares at pat and leaves-

**Pat:** yay! i won the battle!!! lols!!!

* * *

** Chapter 5: Memories at the cloud watching hill**

Shikamaru stopped at a hill with huge beautiful cherry blossom trees at the top and with growing flowers at the bottom of the hill. Shikamaru then turned to Ino with a smile on his face. Ino was awestruck. "Th-this is the place where we first met!"

"Yeah, do you still remember?"

"How can I forget? That day was unforgettable! Too bad I couldn't take a picture." Ino said wit a giggle as she recalled back the memories.

_**Flashback**_

_Five year old Shika was out taking a nap under the shade of the cherry blossom tree at his favourite cloud watching hill. He was very content that there was no one bothering him, especially his very troublesome mom. _

_Our little Ino was out picking flowers and was at the same place where Shika was but she wasn't on top of hill like he was. Instead, she was at the bottom of the hill where the beautiful bright flowers grew._

_**Ino POV.**_

"_These flowers look nice! I wonder which one to pick…I love them all! Blue, pink, white….hmmm…." I then turned around as I put the flowers I had picked into my basket. I then noticed one really pretty flower. I smiled and picked it up. "So pretty!" I was admiring the flower but then suddenly a bee landed on my nose. _

'_Ohmigosh there's a bee on my nose…calm down Ino…it's a bee…stay still and it will go away…' _

'_**Yeah lets do that and get bitten!' **_

'_Ohmigosh your right!' _

_I then screamed as I thought about what my inner me said. 'Ohmigosh!'_

_**Shika POV.**_

_I jolted awake as I just happen to be rolling down the hill by a sudden noise. "Troublesome, who screamed?" I asked myself while still rolling down. When I stopped rolling I landed on my back in front of blonde haired girl about my age who stared at me for a moment and then burst out laughing. 'She has a cute laugh but…'_

_**Ino POV.**_

'_Ohmigosh! Did that just happen! I shouldn't really have screamed…stupid inner self…'_

'_**Who cares? That was really worth seeing! And look you found yourself a cute boy!'**_

'_Oh yeah better say sorry…' _

"_I'm so sorry for freaking you out and making you roll down that hill!" _

_I then burst into laughter as I finished my sentence._

"_Sorry it was just really funny…" I then smiled and sat down beside the boy with a pineapple haircut._

_**Shika POV.**_

'…_very troublesome' "You're very troublesome, you know that?"_

"_I'm what?! I'm not troublesome! I'm Yamanaka Ino"_

_Whoa…she gets mad easily like mom.' "Nara Shikamaru."_

"_You know Shika-kun you should have seen yourself when you were tumbling down that hill, it was really funny!" Ino paused to laugh. "I should have brought a camera!" She then giggled again._

'_She's just going to keep brining that up, eh?' "So why'd you scream anyway?"_

_She turned deep red. "a-a bee…"_

"_A bee?" 'She got freaked out of a bee? She ruined my nap because of a bee? Troublesome…'_

"_Y-yeah…so!" She blushed harder. I laughed at her. _

"_Stop laughing! It could have stung me!" she then stuck out her tongue and continued speaking. "Anyways, what are you doing here? I usually don't find a lot of people around here." She asked with curiosity in her voice._

"_I come here to watch the clouds" I then looked up at the sky to see a cloud shaped like a pig floating by. _

"_Clouds?" she asked with her nose scrunched up. "What's so great about them? All they do is float around?"_

"_They're peaceful and they make funny shapes." I replied while I looked back at her. She was looking at me with curiosity. I smiled at her then pointed to the cloud shaped like a pig. "Like you see over there, that cloud's shaped like a pig. It reminds me of you because of your name… but I don't get it though…you don't seem like a pig…" _

_**Ino POV.**_

_I blushed at his words. "T-thanks." I smiled over at him as he continued to watch the clouds. I then looked up at the sky with him. He was right… the clouds are peaceful. I then took deep breath and then lied down next to him. I then turned my head to face him. 'Wow… I guess he does look pretty cute…' I blushed again. 'Wait I can't fall in love with him! I just met him! But why is he making me blush this much?!'_

_**End of flashback**_

"After that I spent the rest of the day with you cloud-watching until your mom came and yelled at you for not coming home yet!" I said grinning.

"Yea, I can still remember the pain in my ear and you laughing at me as we took you back home." Shika said as he rubbed his ear. I laughed at his actions.

"Yea, that was nice of her to. I can't believe when I came home and I introduced you guys to my parents they already knew each other! So much for the introduction…"

"Yea…they were friends in their genin days."

"Yea…" I smiled and then looked over at the huge cherry blossom tree. I then remembered what was going on before I came here. The guessing game about who Shika liked…and another sweet memory that happened while we were here…our first kiss…

* * *

**A/N: **ohh! a cliffie!!! lols!!! i rly hope i left u guys in suspense!!! lols!!! and i hope that u guys liked it too!!! me and my new beta aki-chan worked rly hard on it!!! well i won't noe if u don't review! so go ahead and press that lavender button! 

**Trisha: **-comes back with a stick- yeah or i'll hit u! mwhaaa!!!

**Pat:** trisha!!! thats so mean! and where did u get that?

**Trisha: **not telling...mwhaa!!!

**Pat: **um...ok...well anywayzs guys ignore her...if u do review i'll give u a cookie! lols! or cheesecake...lols!!!

* * *


	8. 6 First Kiss

** A/N:** finnaly its working!!! i would have so got this in alot sooner but then it wouldn't worrkk!!!! srry!!! and guys again srry for the short chappies!!!! well anways on with the story!!!

* * *

**Chapter 6: First kiss**

**Shikamaru POV.**

_**Flashback**_

_I sighed. Finally a break…it's so peaceful out here…thank god for no noise... I looked up at the sky as cheery blossoms fell around me. The cherry blossom festival is too troublesome to go to…too many troublesome people… I sighed again as I closed my eyes enjoying the peace until a voice pierced the silence. _

"_Shika-kun!" I jolted awake as I heard someone call out my name. Of course I knew who it was without even looking. It was that troublesome Ino Yamanaka… I sighed. 'So much for my peace…_

"_What is it, troublesome woman?" I said as I lied back down again not even bothering to look at her. _

"_Well, I was wondering what you were doing out here? Aren't you going to the festival with everyone else?" she asked while plopping herself down beside me. "I mean its going to be a lot of fun!"_

"_Nah…it's too troublesome" I replied in a monotone, closing my eyes again. "What's the point in going?"_

"_Aww come on Shika-kun! Please!" she pleaded._

"_No"_

"_If you won't go with me then I'll force you to!" Ino then grabbed me by the arm but since I was stronger than her I ended up pulling her down making her fall right on top of me. I blushed and so did Ino. I never looked at her until now. She was wearing a lilac blue yukata (A/N: it's like a kimono if u didn't know) decorated with white cherry blossoms. Her hair was up in a bun with a few strands loosely around her face. She looked gorgeous. My lips were inches apart from hers. As I about to let my body take over and kiss Ino, they were interrupted as she spoke. "I-I'm sorry Shika…" _

_**Ino POV.**_

_Ohmigosh! I cannot believe I just did that! I'm such an idiot! I can't believe I'm in this situation right now! Our lips are like inches apart! Oh god he probably hates me now…I shouldn't have forced him too…I sighed. I guess I just wanted him to have fun with me…I started to get up off Shika when I felt his hands stop me and pull me down resuming our position. _

_I felt my face go hot again as Shika struggled with his words. "Ino-chan… um…y-you look really pretty in your yukata." I felt as though my heart was doing summersaults. My face grew even hotter._

"_Thanks Shika-kun…"I said, still blushing. I looked at him. He was blushing too. He looks so cute… I sat up as he did also. I looked away, but I then felt his hand on my face as he turned my face to his. I couldn't help but notice how close our faces were, and that he looked so much better up close. The next thing I knew he pulled me into a warm and tender kiss. At first I was so nervous that I forgot to close my eyes, but it was so warm and welcoming that I closed me eyes, wrapping my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. I lost all my thoughts of where we were, and what we were doing. I was lost in a world of just Shikamaru and me. The kiss lasted longer than it should have, even though it felt short. After we stopped reluctantly to catch our breath, I saw the cherry blossoms were falling around us...I then looked at Shika's blushing face. I blushed too as I spoke. "Shi-Shika-kun? Th-that was my first kiss…"_

"_Mine too…"Shika said, wrapping his arms around me as I put my head down on his shoulder. The festival was long forgotten._

_**End of flashback**_

"Shika-kun? What _did_ happen between us? I mean, didn't you love me?" I asked as I bit my lip, a nasty habit I resurrected when I am nervous.

**Shikamaru POV.**

"We just got really busy sometimes…not being able to see each other, especially when I had to be an examiner for the chunnin exams. You have to teach at the academy. We just got really caught up in our own lives…Then one day you and Sai went to a mission together which really brought you guys together…after that I was always there for you, supporting you from the sidelines as you went off with other guys…I was your best friend, always being there for you…back then I just didn't notice how important you were in my life or how much I loved you until Chouji finally told me…" I explained it to her as she absorbed every word I was saying. I then remembered when I was at the mall and about Kenji. Should I tell her? She would get so heartbroken, but I guess it would be even worse in the end when she finally realizes it… "And Ino…there's one more thing I haven't told you…"

"What?" she asked.

"Well Kenji… he's not as sweet as you think he is…" I watched her expression change into a confused and hurt one, tears were starting to well up in her eyes. I couldn't bear to see her like this, but she had to know…

"Wha-what do you mean!?"

"Well…I heard from Ami that she used to date him and the whole time he was cheating on her…" tears were now falling down her face…damn it!

**Ino POV.**

Is it really true? Is he cheating on me?! No he would never do that! Right? Tears were now falling down my face. "Ken-Kenji-kun would never do that to me! He loves me very much! So you shouldn't talk crap about him" I turned around and started running. I heard him call out my name but I didn't bother to turn around. He didn't bother chasing after me for he knew nothing would come out of it.

Was Shika-kun lying to me? Is Kenji really cheating on me? I can't take this anymore! Who can I trust! My boyfriend or my best friend… but who's ever right… I can't handle with this right now…

* * *

A/N: wat do u guys think? bad or good? well i wont noe tell u review!!! lols!!! oh and i need suggestions for the next one!!! im getting a bit stuck...well just a bit...lols!!!well anwayzs review!!! 


	9. Athour note but very important!

heyy guys! i noe u were expecting a chappie but i having some probalems...i kinda do noe how to continue but would u want the story to end now with the the next chappie the last and very long or would u want me to drag it out and have more events happen between them? again im srry for posting this up but i rly need it and it would help if ud review so then i would noe wat i can do and get u a chappie as soon as a i can! pleae vote, rewview and and give me suggestions!!!

x-p.a.t.t.y-x


	10. 7 Broken hearts and Nieces

**A/N: **ohmigosh im so so srry i havent updated for a long time!!! oh and im probably gonna continue on some more...but dont worry it ill try not to make too boring...so this is probably the 3rd last chappie...probably...im not so sure...lols well i hope u like it!!! and thxs for all the ppl who reviewed! it made me rly happy knowing that u r still reading even tho i dont update much!!! thxs!!!

**Trisha:** -too busy having a party in pat's head to comment-  
**Pat:** and u didnt even invite me... 

* * *

Chapter 7: Broken hearts and Nieces

**Shikamaru POV. **

I stood there frozen watching her retreating figure. I knew this would happen but I just wish it didn't...stupid Kenji…why did she have to start dating him? Why did I just realize my feelings for her now and not long ago? If I did…this situation would be a lot more different than what it is now….

**Ino POV. **

As I ran, still weeping, I bumped into an unexpected someone making me fall down hard on the concrete floor.

"I-Ino?" I know that voice…Kenji! I looked up at him with tears still on my face and lunged towards him. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He put his arms around me in a comforting way and wiped my tears away with one hand delicately.

"B-before I t-tell you…a-re you ch-ch-cheating on me?" I looked at him as he sighed at my words and looked at me with a confused face.

"What ever gave you that idea?"

I started to explain to him what Shika told me which made my eyes watery again. "Well…I heard from my friend that this one girl he knows used to date you and the whole time…y-you were ch-cheating on her…"

"Well he's wrong I'm not cheating on you or was I ever cheating on that so called girl he's talking about…he's just probably jealous that your with me now and he didn't make his move sooner…if I were you, would just stop hanging out with him since he doesn't seem like a good friend who would support you."

"But he's my best friend though…I don't know if I can do that…" I looked away from him not wanting him to say anything more terrible about Shika.

"Well if he is your best friend why would he make you cry like this?" while he said this he put his hand on my face making me face him.

"Well maybe I believe him…he's never lied to me before…"

"So you trust him more than me?" I was just about to answer him but then a girl with long curly brown hair plunged on Kenji giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Kenji-kun!"

"A-Ayumi-chan? What are you doing here?"

"What are you talking about silly? You told me to meet you here so we can go out for dinner!"

"Oh um yeah…"

I watched this scene feeling more tears cascading down my face. Shika was right…Kenji was cheating on me…I should have believed him in the beginning…now I feel really hurt…damn you Kenji! "Yeah Kenji…I definitely trust him more than you! I mean he's definitely not a cheating bastard!" I then slapped him in the face and pushed past him running again. I'm sorry Shika…I'm so sorry…

**Shika POV. **

I sighed and started to leave this place. It was pointless to stay there motionless just watching if she would actually come back to me…god I wish I broke it to her more lightly then she wouldn't have run off. Our friendship is probably broken know…wow, and they say I'm genius…

As I was lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize that I had already arrived at my destination. Home. When I opened the door I ignored my mother's complaints when she asked where I was and why I hadn't been home hours ago. I walked into my room and plopped on my bed. I was pretty tired and as I was about to fall asleep my phone rang. I picked it up and found out it was Sakura.

"Shika! What happened with Ino?" she asked me in a worried tone.

"Well…let's just say I told her about Kenji and she just didn't believe and ran away…I don't know what happened to her after though…" I said with a long sigh.

"Oh really? I was just walking to market place when she ran past me crying. I tried to follow her but she ran into her house and locked the door. She wouldn't even let me in! God…I hope she's ok…"

"I do too…" I sighed again burying my face into my pillow. "Do you think I should apologize to her?"

"Yeah maybe…but do it tomorrow…give her time to cool off…"

"Ok well I'll see you. Bye." I hanged up and the closed my eyes not wanting to open them.

When I did open my eyes, it was already 10 in the morning. I groaned not wanting to get up but then remembered what I needed to do. Go see Ino. I got up and changed into my normal attire and headed down stairs. As I went to the door my dad called me over.

"Son! You have a mission. Your better head down there, it sounds urgent."

I groaned heading out the door and straight for the Gondaime's office.

"Nara Shikamaru, I'm having you to escort my niece Mika-chan, around Konaha." She pointed to girl with long black hair with big brown eyes and pale, fair skin. She smiled and bowed. She was actually pretty cute…"She will be staying here for a week so make her comfortable."

"Troublesome, why me?"

"Because, now go I'm busy." She replied as she shooed as away from her office.

"Troublesome woman, she's probably going to get drunk again." I said, stuffing my hands into my pockets as Mika walked beside me giggling. "So Mika-san, where would you like to go?"

"Um…could we go shopping maybe?" she asked with a smile.

"All girls are the same, aren't they? But sure, why not?" I said in my usual bored tone.

She grinned at me and looked around. The next thing I knew, I was pulled into a clothing store giving out opinions to a gorgeous looking girl with the most perfect figure.

"How's this?" she asked as she sported a white halter top with a pair of tight dark denim jeans. She looked almost like a model walking down the cat walk.

"You look fine Mika-san."

"Thanks!" she said heading to the changing rooms but then stopped and looked back at me with a smile, "Oh and feel free to call me Mika-chan, and I'll call you Shika-kun!"

"You done, Mika-chan?" I asked her as she got out of the changing room.

She nodded and I took all the clothes she had liked and bought them for her.

"I'm hungry; could we go eat Shika-kun?"

"Troublesome…fine" I replied as I yawned.

"You sure think everything is troublesome, Shika-kun. Would you consider me troublesome?" She asked me pouting in the cutest way you could ever imagine. I turned away looking up at the sky hoping to hide the red tints that had appeared on my face.

"All women are troublesome."

"How come?"

"All they do is boss you around and scream at you."

"Shika-kun…" I looked back at her noticing the sadness that had appeared on her face. "I'm sorry Shika-kun if I acted like that…"

"It's ok Mika-chan. You didn't do anything at all. And to answer your previous question, no I don't think you're troublesome."

She grinned as she hugged my arm. "So, where we going to eat?"

"Do you like ramen?"

"Of course!"

We walked over to Ichiraku Ramen, talking and laughing the way there. I found out that Mika was training under Tsunade, just like Sakura, and that she liked flowers, cloud watching, and cooking.

"Can we have two bowls of beef ramen Ayame?"

"Sure" she replied, giving us two bowls beef ramen. "So Shikamaru, who's this lovely lady?"

"Ayame, this is Godaime's niece Mika-chan. I'm supposed to escort her around Konoha this week."

"Nice to meet you, Mika-chan! I hope Shikamaru doesn't fall asleep as he escorts you around being the lazy ass he is." Ayame commented as she and Mika giggled. I glared at Ayame.

"Well I hope you guys have a nice meal!" Ayame said going to the next customer.

"Ayame-san seems nice."

"Yeah."

When we finished our meal, I took her down to my favourite cloud-watching hill. We layed down on the grass together watching all the clouds go by.

"Ohh look, a butterfly!" Mika pointed out as it fluttered around me. She reached for it but missed accidentally falling on top of me. We blushed at the same time as we noticed how close our faces were. I was about to say something when I heard a voice calling out my name. I knew that voice. Ino. I turned around as Mika got off me and saw her. She looked hurt.

"I, um, I'm sorry for interrupting." She said as looked down then turned around running.

"Ino-chan wait!" I yelled getting up. I was about to run to her but I hesitated and thought about the consequences. I mean I was still on a mission. I sighed and looked over at Mika.

She wore a confused look on her face. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No Mika-chan…no…"

* * *

**A/N**: i hope u guys liked it!!! ill try and update after i get the next chappie up for "love can happen" thxs for reading and plzs review!!! 


	11. 8 Two Girls

**A/N: **yay i noe i updated!!! lols!!! thxs everyone for reviweing and supporting me with this story!!! well anways read the next chappie!!!

**Trisha:** well atlest ur finnaly writing...i guess i cant use my pitch fork now...  
**Pat:** yepp!!!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Two Girls **

**Shika POV. **

After that incident, I walked Mika back to her apartment. She still wore a confused look on her face. She didn't understand what had just happened and I refused to tell her. I decided that it was better not to worry her with my problems. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and looked around with a bored expression on my face. I spotted some cherry blossoms as we walked and remembered that the cherry blossom festival would be soon coming up.

"So the cherry blossom festival is coming up, right?" Mika said as if she read my mind.

"Troublesome…two more days."

"Tsunade-sama told me about it…it sounds like a lot of fun!" she smiled. It looked like she was back to her normal self.

"Yeah, it is…" I replied, looking out into the distance and noticing the bright orange sunset.

"Umm…Shika-kun?" Mika said as my attention went back to her.

"Yeah?"

"Well umm…I heard there was a dance and I was wondering…would you go with me? I mean…I wouldn't want to go with a stranger…" she said blushing and playing with her fingers.

"Umm…" It hit me. There was the dance. How could I forget! Crap if Ino sees me with her it would definitely look like we were a couple!

"It's ok if you don't want to…" I noticed the pain in her voice. She walked ahead of me. I didn't realize that we had reached her apartment until she started heading towards the building.

"Mika-chan wait! I didn't say I didn't want to…sure I'll go with you…" I called after her, not wanting to hurt her feelings. I would just have to explain to Ino about the whole thing afterwards.

"Thanks Shika-kun." She said as she turned towards me smiling. She then gave me a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Bye Shika-kun!" she said as she ran towards her apartment. I smiled. It would be too troublesome to upset another girl…now to apologize to Ino…

**Ino POV. **

"Shika-kun!" I called out his name as I searched him. I was at his favourite cloud watching spot. I then saw a haircut in a shape of a pineapple in the corner of my eye. It had to be him. I ran over to him with a smile.

"Hey Shi-" I stopped in the middle of my sentence as I saw a girl with long black hair on top of him, inches from his face. I felt a wave of shock, confusion and anger come over me at the same time. Shikamaru turned around as he noticed my presence. The girl that was once on top of him was now at his side blushing.

"I, um…I'm sorry for interrupting…" I said as I turned around running, not wanting to stay a moment longer. I heard him call out my name but I didn't dare turn back. My goal was to apologize to Shika about the other day but seeing him with another girl was painful. I guess it was the feeling of jealousy coming over me. I sighed as I came to my destination, my family's flower shop. I opened the door, grabbed an apron and flipped the open sign. I was about to grab a seat at the counter when I heard someone come in.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?" I asked smiling.

"You sound like you don't want to see me! Anyway, how are you?"

"Good I guess…I mean having your boyfriend cheat on you and seeing a guy that just confessed to you with another girl is the greatest thing that ever happened to me!" I said obviously being sarcastic. It was frustrating and hard to deal with. I sat down and looked out the window. I felt Sakura put her hand on my shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"I'm so sorry Ino-chan…"

"It's not your fault…"

"But back it up there, you saw Shikamaru with another girl?"

"How do you know that Shikamaru confessed to me?" I said looking at her wearing a confused look on my face.

"Well…um…never mind about that…Shikamaru with another girl? You have to be kidding me!"

"I'm not…I saw him with another girl at his favourite cloud watching hill and she was on top of him! On top of him!" I explained.

She smirked. "Am I sensing jealousy from Yamanaka Ino? And on top of that for Nara Shikamaru?"

I blushed. "No, it's not that…I mean it couldn't be, right?

"Well you should as him to go to the dance with you at the Sakura festival! Oh, and we still need to go shopping for that!"

"I don't know, plus I'm still kind of healing from Kenji… but shopping sounds fun!"

"I understand…so spill, how did Shika confess to you?" Sakura asked as her eyes lit up showing a deep interest on the subject.

I smiled. "Well…" I started as I told her about how we had bumped into each other and he took me out for dinner, to the guessing game, our old memories on his favourite hill and how I found out about Kenji cheating on me, making me break up with him.

"Wow…that's a lot to take in one day…" Sakura said when I finished.

"Yeah…it is…now I don't know what to do…" I said again, biting my lip.

"Well I think you should apologize and tell Shika your feelings. If you're not ready I think he will be willing to wait for you…"

"Thanks Sakura-chan! This is the first time today that I actually feel alright again…" I said with a smile and gave her a hug.

"Well you can thank me later, let's go shopping! I need a new yukata!" she said dragging me out of the door and heading to the nearest store that sold a cute yukata. (A/N: I'm not going to tell you what they bought since I'm going to tell you later!) As we exited the store filled with laughter and smiles we had bumped into a certain somebody.

"Ino-chan…I've been looking for you." Shikamaru said as he helped me and Sakura up.

"Oh look at the time…I better get home…see you guys! And Shikamaru please take care of Ino-chan!" Sakura said leaving me and Shikamaru alone.

Shikamaru and I started walking back to my home. It was quiet until I broke the silence. "Shikamaru I'm sorry about yesterday…you were right…Kenji was cheating on me…I saw him with another girl…I totally broke up with him…just do one thing for me? Please don't say I told you so…" I said trying my hardest not to cry.

I felt him wrap his arms around me. "I won't…I promise Ino-chan…and that girl today. She's the Godaime's niece. I'm supposed to show her around. She sort of fell on top me trying to catch a butterfly…"

"Not a bee?" I asked with a smile as I looked up at him. Our faces were inches apart. He moved in closer to kiss me but I shook my head. "Shika-kun I do have feeling towards you but I'm not ready yet…not after breaking up with Kenji…will you be able to wait for me?"

"Troublesome but I will…" he said, releasing me but not letting go of my hand. We continued to walk over to my house.

"Thanks Shika-kun…so the cherry blossom festival is coming up…you actually going to go this time?"

"Yeah I'm going to have to because of Mika-chan."

"Godaime's niece? Why?" I asked, looking at him.

"Well she asked me and I just couldn't say no…part of my mission."

I bit my lip as I felt the tinge of jealousy again. **She better not get too close to _my_ Shika-kun… **

"Oh I see…" I said as we reached my house. "I'll see you later Shika-kun!" I gave him a peck in the cheek and went inside. I sighed and leaned on my door. Damn.

* * *

**A/N**: hope u guys liked it!!! plzss revieww!!! i mean if u dont i wont update...lols jk i would still update...but i would be very sadd...lols welll just review and stop listning to me ramble!!! lols!!! XD  



	12. 9 How To save a life pt1

**A/N: **yay i updated!!! lols finnaly ehh??? oh well -cheers- ohmigosh its pretty long too!!! well i think it is...oh yeah i dont think im gonna finsh this summer..cuz for summer of summer is already gone...i still have another week tho...but thats not my reasonn...i juist found another ending!!! i wayyy better onneee!!! u guys have see how it finished!!! lols i tolf my plot to my sis and she said it was good!!! lols well im telling u guys the plot u guys have to seee!!! lols anwayyzs read the chappie!!! oh yeah sai i think is a bit too OCC...its cuz i dont noe his chracter rly well...

**Trisha:** -sighes-  
**Pat:** aww dont be saddd...lols i havent told u wat happens yett srry trisha!!!  
**Trisha: **meanie...  
**Pat:** just read!!!

* * *

Chapter 9: How to save a life pt1 

Normal POV.

Two days later (skipping to the festival)

Today was the day of the cherry blossom festival so everybody was up and about. The market place was as busy as before and there was laughter being heard everywhere. It was the perfect day for a festival. Sakura was over at Ino's house talking and getting ready for the festival.

"So wait Shikamaru is going with a girl named Mika who is the Godaime's niece?" Sakura asked, bewildered.

"For the third time yes! And its part of his mission…he's supposed to escort her around, ok?" Ino said, obviously pissed.

"Well at least he's going to wait for you, right?" Sakura replied, ignoring the hints of anger in Ino's voice.

"Yeah…but that bitch better not steal my man…" Ino muttered to her self but Sakura obviously heard since a smirk was now on her face. Ino didn't notice this and deciding it was time to change the subject, she asked, "So Sakura, who are you going to the dance with? Sasuke-kun I bet?"

A blushed crept up on her face. Sakura's feelings for Sasuke hadn't changed and when he came back from killing Orochimaru and his brother Itachi he had hooked up with her. Ino of course figured out her feelings toward him was just a mere infatuation and decided to give up on him. "Yeah…oh yeah Ino you should also go with someone! I mean being alone won't be fun…maybe Sai can go with you!"

"Umm…you sure Sakura? I mean, what about Shika-kun?"

"Don't worry, he won't mind!"

"Fine then…"

"Great! We can double date!" Sakura said with a smile as she got her cell phone and dialed Sai's number.

"Hey Sai! Do you have a date tonight? Great! You can be Ino's! Meet us here at 6! Bye!" she then hanged up and told Ino that he would be here at 6 along with Sasuke.

"Umm…Sakura…hate to break it to you but we only have 20 min. to get ready…oh wait 19 now…" Ino explained looking at the clock

After a moment of silence, the both yelled "Ohmigosh" and rushed to get their yukatas on and their make-up and hair done. Ino's mom had called them down saying that their dates were there but told them to wait. In the end, when they had finished, they saw the two boys in the living room on the couch. It looked like they were getting inspected but Inoichi. Ino groaned seeing this.

"Dad!" Ino said getting everybody attention. They looked over in awe at the two beautiful girls dressed in their yukatas.

"Baby girl! Don't you look wonderful tonight!" Inoichi said as he hugged his daughter causing everyone to giggle silently.

"Well, Dad, we have to go now…I mean we are pretty late already…" Ino said, breaking apart from her father's embrace and waving bye to her parents. She went out the door with Sai, Sakura and Sasuke.

**Ino POV. **

As we were heading over to the dance, I had noticed that Sasuke and Sakura were getting pretty close, so not wanting to disturb them, I advised Sai to slow down a bit and let them be alone. He had agreed with me and then we stared talking. He had complemented me on my yukata and didn't mind that I was late. I just smiled and looked over at the cherry blossoms.

"Beautiful, aren't they?"

"Yeah…you are very beautiful…" I looked back at him as he said this. As I was about to say something, he asked me, "So, Ino-chan, you got a boyfriend? I mean a pretty lady like yourself should have one, right?" a flirtatious smile began to form on his lips.

I smiled back but then frowned as I remembered about Kenji. Sure I liked Shika, but getting cheated on was just painful…I guess that was the reason why I couldn't move on…

"Is somethin wrong, Ino-chan?" Sai's voice interrupted my train of thoughts. I faced him as his expression had changed into a worried one.

I faked a smile not wanting him to worry and to explain the situation. "I'm fine, and no, none at the moment."

"Well, would you want to get back together?" he asked as he grabbed my hand, stopping me from walking and causing me to look at his eyes. It was filled with lust which startled me a bit.

As I was about to respond, I heard Sakura call out my name. "Hey, Ino-pig! What's the hold up?" she said in a frustrated tone and by the way she called me by my old pet name, she was obviously annoyed. Usually, I would have got mad at her for calling me that, but if she didn't, I don't know what I would have told Sai.

"Coming Sakura!" I said with a smile as I took Sai's hand and ran over to them. Judging by Sakura's bewildered expression she obviously hadn't expected me to say that. I smirked and just gave her the 'I'll tell you later' looks which she responded with a nod.

Shortly after, we had finally arrived at the dance. I glanced around a saw some people I knew. Hinata was sitting over with Naruto blushing madly. It was a big surprise when he had asked her to go out with him. Tenten was with Neji under a cherry blossom tree laughing. It was hard to believe that the cold-hearted Hyuuga was actually able to posses such feeling toward another person. After waving to each one of the couples I turned around, suddenly seeing a streak of black running past me followed by a familiar voice.

"Troublesome, wait up Mika-chan!"

"Hey Shika-kun! So I'm guessing that's Mika-chan?" I asked looking over to a beautiful girl with long black locks talking to the DJ.

"Yeah that's her, so who did you go with?"

"Sai, he's getting a drink right now." I saw him scowl as I called him over but I waved it off.

"Here, beautiful." He said handing me my fruit punch. He then looked over at Shika.

"Sai."

" Nara."

I noticed a tense feeling coming over us. I gulped. Shika and Sai had never seen eye to eye with each other. I didn't know the root of the problem but right now seeing him together and noticing their cold greetings, I knew I had to do something and just before I was going to, Sai had wrapped his arms around me. It was unexpected which caused me to blush. I looked up at him. "S-Sai?"

"Yeah, baby?" he gently whispered in my ear as he smirked at Shika. He glared at him and as Shika was about to speak, Mika had grabbed him by the arm and led him to the dance floor. The song "How to Save a Life" now came ringing in my ears.

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came _

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life _

"Shall we dance, Ino-chan?" Sai asked me as he led me to the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. I looked over to Shika who was dancing with Mika. I wished I was dancing with him… I knew he would wait for me but what if he wouldn't? Right now Sai also wants to go out with me. Will he be persistent like always? I sighed putting down my head on Sai's shoulder.

Sai looked over at me and asked, "Are you okay, Ino-chan?"

"Yeah…I think so…"

"Ino-chan, could we talk privately?"

I looked at him, trying to read his expression. He still had the same lust in his eyes. It made me wonder about his intentions, but I nodded and he took my hand.

**Shika POV. **

The feeling of jealousy came over me again as I saw Sai smirking at me as he was wrapping his arms around Ino. She was supposed to be mine, not that bastard's! As I was about to say something and punch that guy's head off, I felt somethin grab my arm, leading me onto the dance floor.

"Come on Shika-kun! Let's dance." I immediately recognized the voice. It was Mika.

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around my neck as I wrapped mine around her waist. I looked over at Ino who was over at my left. She was on the dance floor with Sai. Her head was rested on his shoulder. She looked like she was in deep thought but pretty peaceful. It made me want to hold her. I wish I hadn't been assigned to this stupid mission and that I could dance with her at this very moment. I sighed. I had gotten pretty lost in my thoughts that I hadn't realized Mika had been talking to me until she had tilted my head to face her.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Because every time you keep looking over at her, and you're not even listening to me…"

"I'm so-" I started to say but was interrupted.

"You know, I may not know much but I can tell that you love her…" she had a serious look on her face.

"That obvious, eh?" I looked over where Ino was again. It looked like she was going somewhere with Sai…but where?

"You should go after her." Mika said, also looking over at Ino.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I am sure, now go!" Mika said as she released me and smiled. I knew it was fake since her eyes said the opposite. They were filled with sadness and regret.

"I'm sorry Mika-chan…" I gave her a hug and the whispered in her ear, "thank you." I ran to the exit looking for Ino and Sai. Just wait for me Ino…just wait…

* * *

**A/N**: i hope you guys liked it!!! it was pretty long!!! dont worry i have the next chappie just need to type it!!! thxs all the reviwes from the last chappie!!! lols im waiting for ur reviews for this chappie to get your thoughts!!! lols love yahh guys!!! now revieww lols  



	13. 10 How To save a life pt2

**A/N: ok well heres the next chappie!!! i hope u guys like it!!! just go read dont read thiss**

**Trisha: -shuts up- **

* * *

** Chapter 10: How to save a life pt2 **

**Ino POV. **

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

Sai took my hand and led me outside. I was curious. I really wanted to know what he wanted to converse with me about, but there was a feeling deep inside me that it was going to lead me to a worse situation that I was already into. No matter how mixed up all my feelings were, I just waved them all off. They were just making me all depressed.

I looked up as Sai stooped walking and turned around to face me. I glanced around at my surroundings. We were in the back parking lot. It didn't look like anybody was here, I guess he really needed to talk to me privately…(A/N: if ur wondering, in my story they have cars…lols)

"So Sai, what did you need to talk to me about?" I asked bearing a confused look on face. Sai was facing the ground probably trying to figure out what to say.

"Well…I never did get an answer from you…" He said as he glancing over at me. He looked serious for once rather than joking around. I stared into his eyes. The lust was still there.

"I can't Sai"

"What do you mean you cant?" he asked me as he stepped over toward me.

"Things have been really complicated for me…I just don't know…"

"Well I can help you over come those complications…" I felt him suddenly grab my hand. I flinched as he pulled me into a kiss. I quickly pulled away from him as I stepped back. Being here was a really bad idea…

**Shika POV. **

_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came _

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

I ran out of the building and into the front parking lot. (A/N: yes, they have cars…lols just bear with me!!!) They were no where to be seen. "Damn" I said cursing slightly as I ran looking around to the places I thought they would be. They wouldn't be out too far…

"I can't!"

I whipped my head around as I heard a familiar voice running thought my ears from the back parking lot. It had to be Ino. I ran over as I fast as I can. I saw them. It didn't take long for them to notice my presence.

"Shika-kun!"

"Oh it's you again. What are you doing here, you bastard?" Sai said as he glared over at me. "Well then, I guess I have no other choice right?" he reached over at his kunai pouch and grabbed one with a smirk.

"Crap…" I said cursing as I reached over to where my kunai pouch usually was but it wasn't there. I saw Ino look over at me. I guess she had noticed it too since she suddenly lunged onto Sai.

"Sai don't this! Please!" I heard her say. As this was happening I heard an incoming car rolling in. The air was filled with alcohol. I then glanced over to Sai and Ino. Sai threw her to the ground. I ran over to her hoping I could saver her but too late. The bright lights, the car screeching and Ino screaming, was all I heard and saw before I got back into reality.

I ran over to her. She was lying in a pool of blood. She looked pale as her hair was scattered around her. My throat felt dry. I picked her up putting her in my arms as I tried to feel the warmth from her body but I couldn't. I looked over at Sai. He was in shock.

"Call Tsunade-sama! Now!" I ordered him as I put back my attention on Ino.

"Don't worry Ino, you'll be fine, hang in there." I whispered in her ear hoping she would respond. I saw her open her eyes slowly.

"W-who are you?" she asked me slowly and quietly I felt her put her arm on my shoulder and then felt her body feel limp again. I was shocked…she didn't remember me?"

**Ino POV. **

I woke up suddenly sweating, wondering about my dream. What?

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life _

* * *

** A/N: well i hope u guys like itt!!! and lols i hope i left you guys in confusion!!! if i didnt i would be sooo saddd...lols!!! well anways you guys have t tell what you guys thinkk...and i dont know when the next chappie will be up but maybe a wekk or 2 weeks from now...well anways plzs review!!! im begging u!!! i mean i do need like 10 reviews each chappie...if i get more i might just give you guys a lil somethinn...lols well review!!!  
**


End file.
